


Good For You

by Bolontiku



Series: Good For You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When you meet Eddie you cant shut up.





	1. Chapter 1

When you met Eddie you thought he was just the cutest thing ever. You had of course seen him around the neighborhood and Mrs. Chen was always making eyes at you when you were in the store at the same time. So, when he finally approached you with a smile and struck up casual conversation it didn't surprise you when the woman wore a cheshire cat's grin.

The man stumbled over his words constantly and you weren't sure exactly what he was doing with his hands. Either he ran them through his hair, pocketed them, or waved them about so animatedly that you had to lean back a couple times or risk getting slapped.

It was beyond adorable. So of course you had to ask him out.

He rambled a few more minutes before he looked at you, eyes a bit wide and a goofy grin on his lips. “Why Y/N are you asking me out?”

“Pretty sure that's exactly what I just did,” you smiled at him nerves popping up as he stared at you with those damned blues of his. “Oh, god!” You gasped, feeling the color drain from your face, “you have a girlfriend! Oh! Of course you do!” Your face was so heated you couldn't stop from covering it with both hands. “Well, alright, oh shit… I'm so sorry Eddie, j-just forget I said anything!” You grunted a little kicking the floor. You had a habit of just saying what came to mind and of course now you were rambling staring at his feet in horror as you could hear yourself talking yet were unable to stop yourself. “It's just your so adorable, of course you have a girl somewhere. Maybe several? Which is okay! I am not one to judge whatever floats your boat right?! OHMYGAWD WHY CAN I NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP?!” You practically screeched and there was only one thing left to do and so you turned on your heel and marched away.

Maybe you could move out of state?

Eddie stared after you a bit dumbstruck. Who said anything about him having a girlfriend? Or several?! He was utterly confounded-wait, where had you gone?!

“ **_Eddie? She's left Eddie. I like her, you like her…. Move Eddie_ ** .”

“Yeah…” he stood for one more second before being shoved forwards by the symbiote and hurrying to catch up to you as you rounded the corner of the building and outright started running. 

He finally caught up to you, Venom reaching out and catching your wrist, tugging you backwards and sending you crashing into Eddie. “Hey!” He exclaimed both of you breathing heavily.

“Hi! Fancy meeting you here…”

He laughed and fuck all if you didn't feel your inside melt into nothing. “I do live here.”

“Shut up.” He blinked at you, stepping back and letting you go, “it's just this is my apartment building. There's no way we live in the same building and never seen each other.”

Eddie grinned, shrugging. It was such a boyish act, “well, now, I don't know about that. I mean, have you met everyone in the city?”

You stood still, laughter erupting at his awkward logic. “You're right.”

“Now about that date?”

Your smile brightened and Eddie felt Venom shiver with anticipation. “ **_She will be good for you Eddie_ ** .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for your date with Eddie, only he doesn't show and your stuck in the rain. Thai food and laughter included. Maximum fluff for this chapter.

You stared at your watch, yes you still wore a watch on occasion. Shifted a little, you were nervous. Of course you had shown up a little early, well thirty minutes early. Not that that was too long, but you wanted to be sure you got seats and this was the third time the waitress had stopped by. 

Maybe he had second thoughts? 

You looked around and finally reached for your purse, scooping out your cell phone. 

Nothing. 

No text nor missed call. 

“Miss?”

You laughed a little, the small feeling of dread filling you, “c-can I have ten more minutes?” She looked at you with pity and you pushed your seat back, you had noticed people were lining up waiting to be seated and you only had water… “I'm so sorry!” You apologized, “really, thank you for being so patient, work must have held him up!”

“I can wait?” She offered as you shoved a bit of cash into her hand, “please, you don't have to- I just brought you water miss?”

You smiled, “you've been so nice. Thank you, I hope your night is easy since you're so busy!” You waved at her with a big smile on your face and skipped out the restaurant. 

That smile disappeared the moment you were outside. He had seemed so excited. You looked around wondering if maybe…? Heart sinking you let out a huff, guys didn't like girls that were take charge, this wasn't the first time you were stood up. 

Still, Eddie had seemed sincere and it irked you that you had been excited. You stalked down the street, nevermind. You didn't have time to feel bad, his loss, the jerk. 

You felt anger rise up as a tear rolled down your cheek. He could have at least texted with some excuse! You were stomping along thinking it couldn’t get worse when it started raining.

**

Eddie sighed, he held his umbrella aloft and let out a huff.

“ **_You are sad Eddie_ ** .”

“Well, of course I’m sad, it doesn’t help that it started to rain!” he grumbled turning the corner.

“ **_Eddie_ ** _. _ .”

You stared at him, one foot on the steps leading to the apartment buildings door, completely drenched. “You coulda called and said you changed your mind.”

Eddie moved closer, holding his umbrella over your head, “What?! I was waiting for you for an hour!”

You scoffed, “don’t try that crap with me! Just be honest, you can tell me you had second thoughts, it's better than being lied to.”

“What?”

“What?!” 

“Wait what?!”

You glared at him, “what do you mean what?!” You asked anger dissipating into confusion.

“ **_Eddie, tell her she is pretty._ ** ”

“You look… pretty,” he grimaced as you gaped at him, “did you.. Dress up for our date?”

You opened and shut your mouth, looking down as you flicked the water off your hands, the rain was doing its best to drown you in your flats. “I wanted to look nice-” you shook your head, “I waited at the thai restaurant for two hours!”

“The one on 34th? My phone died,” he held up his dead phone and you shook your head. “You don't have to get so dressed up for that place by the way, coulda worn jeans… do you want to go inside?” He asked as you stood shaking.

“God yes!” You said stepping up the steps. 

Eddie kept you under the umbrella easily stretching out and over you and it was cute. “And no, I said the thai place on 27th.”

Eddie sighed staring at the ceiling, “I waited on 34th.”

“That place is such a dump!” You exclaimed following him up the stairs.

Eddie unlocked his door, waiting till you stepped by and closing the door behind him. “That is not true, just because it looks poor doesn't mean it's crap. I will order from themmm,” he dragged the word out as he hurried past the living room and you waited, dripping onto the floor. He came back with a large towel in hand and you let out a small sigh as he draped it over your shoulders.

Eddie grinned as you squeaked from under his towel, he knew you would protest as he mussed your hair up, “need to dry up otherwise you'll get sick.” He said pulling you close, hands working the towel over your shoulders and back warming you up.

You scrunched your face at him as you managed to find the end of the towel and made your way out. 

“ **_Eddie, we like her Eddie._ ** ”

“You're awfully cute yourself you know?” he asked quietly staring down at you.

“Well, thank you Eddie,” you managed as he seemed to invade your space, he was so warm too. “Food?”

“Ah! Yeah… here let me call, do you want something to change into?” he asked pulling out his cell phone and moving into what you assumed was his room. 

“That would be nice, but I can dry out you know?” you called out as you looked around. Since it was the same apartment building the set up was the same, though he had a desk in the corner and his laptop was there. You could tell it was for work, “oh, you, uhm, you’re a reporter right?” you asked as he came back out handing you clothes.

He smiled nodding, “bathroom is just in there.”

You smiled, “same setup, I’ll be right out…”

“ **_Eddie, she smells nice, can we taste her?_ ** ”

“No!” he scoffed, “maybe, if she lets us, stop thinking about that…”

“ **_Are you saying if she kisses us?_ ** ”

“Well, yeah, I don’t think she would like being eaten.”

“ **_Will not eat her, Y/N is…_ ** ”

Eddie stood still, he could feel the symbiote was struggling to put it into words. “Warm,” he sighed. Venom trilled making him shift and laugh softly, he looked over as you cleared your throat and there was a knock on the door. “Food’s here, sit.”

You made yourself comfortable and soon the both of you were eating while a random movie played as you both talked. He cried out as you stole some of his food making you laugh, “you can’t complain as you just went ahead and ordered for me without asking!”

“This is the first you’ve complained about it, couldn’t tell you were unhappy with my choice as you stuffed your face!” Eddie felt Venom hum in appreciation as you covered your mouth with your hand, your laughter ringing throughout the room. 

“ **_Keep making her laugh_ ** .”

“Your paying for that, ladies do not stuff food into our faces!” you forked a piece of his chicken and he exclaimed stealing from your plate.

Eddie’s hands were large, you realized as his hand came down on your midsection pushing you back as you tried to get to his plate, reaching but not making it. Your squeal mixing with his laughter as the food was forgotten and you fell back onto the couch both of you fighting before you managed to get your knee between the two of you and then Eddie was on the floor with a loud thump and a groan. 

“OH, my god! Are you okay?!” you asked scrambling to your knees on the couch.

Eddie stared up at you and burst into laughter.

He walked you to the door once you grabbed your clothes, thanking him for dinner. “Want me to walk you?”

“I live a floor up actually, I think I can manage a floor.” Eddie grinned, nodding, hands running through his hair and finally he shoved them into his pockets. “You’re so cute when your nervous!” 

“Wha-?! I-I’m not nervous?!” he asked voice pitching higher at the end.

You laughed catching his chin in hand and stretching to your tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Yes, you are and it’s adorable. Thank you Eddie, tonight was,” you smiled, “it wasn’t perfect, but it was fucking great!”

He nodded, “I, yeah, no, th-thank you!”

“ **_EDDIIIIIEEEE!!!_ ** ”

“Maybe, we ca-can do this again?!”

You backed out the door a blush rising to your cheeks, “I would like that… and text me!”

“Yeah, this time I’ll make sure to keep my phone charged!” He watched as you rounded the corner and disappeared up the stairs. 

“ **_Eddie?_ ** ”

“Yeah buddy?”

“ **_She tastes good_ ** …”

Eddie smirked, “yeah, she does buddy.” He sighed happily and slowly stepped back into his apartment, his eyes catching your blouse on the floor. “She really does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hoping I am doing good with this since I'm new to Eddie/Venom. Leave me comments and let me know!!


End file.
